Water Confessions
by ZacBabyVxx
Summary: Vanessa, Zac, Stella, and Dylan have weekly get togethers in the summer for the day. Sommething unusual occurs, in the pool, and confessions are made. Zanessa Oneshot? PLEASE REVIEW! Tay x


Water Confessions Water Confessions

A/N: Hey guys! New story! Not sure where I'm going with it… something similar to this happened to me… so I made it into a story… most of my stories are personal experiences… let me know whether or not it should be a ONESHOT… or story… threeshot! Whatever… let me know if you have any ideas too! Tay x

Vanessa, Zac, Stella, and Dylan are all just having day by the pool. They usually do it once a week during the summer, but have been getting caught up with things. But they finally found a day that they were all free.

Dylan and Stella have been the best of friends, ever since Zac and Vanessa met, and became good friends. Of course, Vanessa is wearing her gorgeous black and white stripped bikinis that always make Zac fall weak at the knees. Zac has his blue checkered boardies on, that Vanessa believes, makes him look pretty sexy.

Vanessa was just laying down, getting her summer town, with her Ipod headphones in, listening to Ashley Tisdale's 'Be Good to Me.'

Ashley. Another one of Vanessa's best friends. Her and Ash have been inseparable ever since High School Musical. They knew eachother before it, but they became great friends, when High School Musical took off. The entire High School Musical cast, have been great friends, ever since they started with it.

Zac, of course, gets into the water, as soon as he gets outside, he doesn't believe in the whole tanning thing. He believes that the sun is there, so that it makes you hot, so you can get into the pool and become nice and cool. _Loser. _Vanessa thinks to herself, whenever he points it out.

As for Stella and Dylan, well, one gets the other one in, every time. They never jump in together. It's always war. _It's cute. _Zac thinks as he watches them, fight to become the winner.

Zac was beginning to become lonely in the pool, as Dylan, and Stella, play by themselves, because they believe Vanessa and Zac are 'boring'. Quoted of course.

Zac slowly got out of the pool, making sure Vanessa couldn't hear the drops dripping off his buff body. He tiptoed over to her, with her feet moving to the beat of her music. He quickly gestured for Stella and Dylan not to tell her.

"Hey, your getting me wet!" Vanessa yelped, taking out her headphones, and squinting at the sun.

"That's the plan" Zac smirked.

"What? —" Vanessa then realized.

"Oh… no, no, no, no…" Vanessa pleaded.

"Yes! Come on Ness, you have been out here for ages! If you get any tanner, you'll have to legally become a black person! Seriously…" Zac put his hands on his hips, waiting for her reply.

"Shut up! It takes ages, to get to this point—" Vanessa looked down at her perfect tan.

"Hey… it does look good…" Vanessa bragged.

She looked up at Zac who had a 'don't brag now' look on his face.

"Well… you know… I mean… it looks… ok" Vanessa stuttered.

"Are you coming in or not? Cause if you won't get in… I'll just have to help you…" Zac moved closer to Vanessa, egging her on.

"Alright! Alright!" Vanessa quickly jumped up, knowing what Zac meant, perfectly. He usually dragged her in, every summer, at least 3 times.

"Good!" Zac followed her to the edge of the pool making sure she would get in.

Vanessa took her time to prepare, and Zac began to become more and more impatient. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey V, isn't that your ring that you lost last summer?" Zac pointed into the water, to an empty space, waiting for her reaction.

"Where?" Vanessa leaned in toward the water, and started to look frantically.

"There… look closer!" Zac egged her on.

Vanessa leaned in closer, and Zac pushed her in, making her scream.

She came up from under the water, and started splashing around.

"Zac! You loser! Argh!" Vanessa laughed.

"That's it, I'm not talking to you!" Vanessa said, getting out of the pool, and squeezing her damp hair.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" Zac exclaimed, walking over to her.

Vanessa didn't way anything, she just walked past him to the edge of the pool.

Zac followed, and tried looking at her, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

Vanessa started to giggle, and then suddenly pushed Zac in, and let out a shriek of laughter.

"Now we are even!" Vanessa giggled, watching Zac smirk at her, with a huff.

"Are we now?" Zac question sarcastically, stepping out of the pool, and walking faster and faster toward her.

"Oh hell no! You're not getting me in again. If I go in… you're coming in with me!" Vanessa started to run around the pool, away from Zac, with Dylan and Stella, watching their brother and sister play their usual summer game.

Vanessa ran faster, with Zac catching up to her quickly.

"I'm gonna get you, so you may as well just give in Hudgens!" Zac yelped, starting to get tired.

"No way Efron!" Vanessa began to slow down.

They both suddenly came to holt, to catch their breath, watching the others move, to make sure they didn't trick eachother into it.

Vanessa all of a sudden, ran and jumped onto Zac's back, making him strike up instantly.

"Aha! Told you I'd get you!" Vanessa laughed, trying to urge him into the water.

"You know, I'd think you'd be a bit smarter than this V…" Zac said, making Vanessa stop in her tracks, still gripped onto his back.

Vanessa then realized what Zac meant. If Zac went in, she was going in with him, and vise versa.

"Shit!" Vanessa yelped, and with that, Zac ran into the water laughing, with Vanessa gripping tightly onto his flexed muscles, screaming.

"Well, now that we are in, wanna play a game?" Vanessa questioned, gesturing for Dylan and Stella to join them.

"Yeah! What game?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Shoulder wars! Duh!" Zac answered. They played it almost every time the four of them got together.

Stella swam behind Dylan, and put her legs over his shoulders, and then waited for Vanessa and Zac to do the same.

"Zac!" Vanessa shrieked, rising up higher out of the water, with Zac standing up, and Vanessa on his shoulders.

"What?" Stella questioned.

"Nothing… Zac is just… being naughty!" Vanessa replied. Zac had pinched her backside, making her laugh, and let out a slight scream at the same time. Personal joke, they had had for years.

"Ok, you girls ready?" Zac questioned, moving closer to Stella and his little brother.

"Bring it on sister!" Stella shouted.

"You're going down bro!" Dylan exclaimed to Zac.

"GO!" They all shouted in unison.

Vanessa was pushing against Stella's shoulders, with her doing the same to her, whilst Dylan and Zac, where attempting to trip eachother with their feet and hands.

Finally, one duo was finally defeated. Dylan and Stella had lost. Vanessa had pushed Stella off Dylan, and Zac had tripped Dylan, so that him, and Stella, fell straight into the water.

"Oh yeah! Defeated!" Vanessa shouted, flipping off Zac's back into the water headfirst.

"Oh, don't get so excited! We will get you next time!" Dylan shouted, swimming over to Zac and splashing water in his face.

"Oh, you did not…" Zac laughed, and splashed him back, but accidentally splashed Vanessa, everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Shit! My bad!" Zac said, slowly moving away.

"Don't worry about it…" Vanessa responded, splashing him back unexpectedly.

Stella swam over to Vanessa, and jumped on her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Vanessa smiled in reply, lifting her up higher onto her back.

"Hey, Elle, where is my kiss?" Zac smirked.

"Sorry Zac! Here ya go!" Stella felt quite important.

She leant over to Zac, and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"V…" Vanessa looked over to Zac, still playing around with Stella and Dylan.

"… What about my kiss from you?" Zac smiled, waiting for her reaction.

"What about your kiss from me? It doesn't exist!" Vanessa pointed out.

"Oh come on… I'm not asking you too make out with me!" Zac laughed, making Stella and Dylan, pull 'Ew' faces, they were both 13, but they don't particularly want to see their brother and sister make out.

"Fine…" Vanessa gave in.

_Shit… maybe I should just park it on her lips… those lucious lips._

"But only on the cheek!" Vanessa stopped him, as he leaned in toward her, and flipping Stella off her back, so her and Dylan, could see what would happen.

"Ok… I'll settle for that!"

_Go for the lips Zac… go for the lips… _Zac thought to himself.

Zac leaned in closer, toward her cheek, but at the last minute went straight for her lips, but Vanessa stopped him, giving him a soft slap on the cheek.

"Zac! What are you doing?" Vanessa questioned, going slightly red.

"I went in for the kill! But you moved didn't you?"

"And thank God I did!" Vanessa said, seriously.

This was not a game anymore. Well… it was… but Vanessa couldn't help but wonder why Zac was going for her lips. She never thought about Zac in any other way, but being friends. Did he want something more? Did SHE want something more?

"Hey, V… we are gonna go up to the shop to get some fish and chips… you guys want anything?" Stella questioned her sister.

Her and Dylan, stepped out of the pool, getting their towels and walking out the gate. Dylan opened the gate, and let Stella go through first.

_Awww… what a cutie… _Vanessa thought to herself.

_I wonder if Zac is like that?_

Vanessa quickly snapped out of her daydream, when Stella repeated her name.

"Oh… yeah! That would be great!"

"Zac? You want anything?" Dylan asked, rapping his towel around his waist.

"You know what I usually like!" Zac winked at his little brother.

"Yep! Sure do!" Stella put in.

Zac wasn't shocked that Stella knew what he wanted as well, they usually did this every summer, too.

Zac and Vanessa were then left alone.

"So you want to explain, what just happened, or am I waiting for you to… I don't know… confess your love for me or something?" Vanessa was hoping he would day no, but also had a feeling that she wanted him to say yes.

_Am I falling in love with Zac Efron?_

Zac went under the water, trying to avoid the conversation, but eventually came up.

"Zac! I'm talking to you!" Vanessa shouted, beginning to get angry.

"What!" Zac shouted.

"Explain this to me Zac, cause that could have like full on ruined us, if you did kiss me!" Vanessa moved closer to him.

Vanessa began lecturing him, but he didn't get the slightest bit scared.

_I love it when you're mad._

"… HELLO! TALK TO ME ZAC EFRON! FUCKING HELL! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? AND IN FRONT OF OUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER, ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT IDEAS IN THEIR HEADS OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAVE! DIDN'T YOU SEE THEM GIGGLING WHEN THEY LEFT!" Vanessa got closer and closer to Zac, whilst also becoming louder.

"…ZAC!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Zac suddenly pulled her head closer to his, and pressed his damp lips, firmly onto hers.

"Because I am deeply, deeply, in love with you! IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH FUCKING REASON!" Zac shouted, still extremely close to her face.

Vanessa was speechless for a few moment, until words finally formed and exploded from her mouth.

"OH! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME ARE YOU? RIGHT! WELL… WAIT… WHAT?" Vanessa thought she heard him wrong.

"You heard me Vanessa Anne Hudgens! I am in love with you! God!" Zac moved closer to her.

"Well… what if I'm in love with you too?" Vanessa didn't believe what she had just revealed.

_I am… I am in love with him._

They both fell silent for a moment, and starred at eachother with wide eyes.

Then a drop, fell, and landed onto Vanessa's cheek.

"Great! It's starting to rain, and its getting cold too!" Zac sank into the water, with the rain becoming heavier, after every drop.

"No wait! Rain! This is not good! You know why? Because my whole life… I have wanted to have the perfect kiss in the rain… and I know that if we go any further with this… that you will be that perfect kiss… and that can't happen… because then it'll ruin our friendship! And that cant happen! No… no… NO!" Vanessa was in denial, and was lost for words.

Zac didn't care what she was saying, he just wanted to give her that perfect kiss, and now that it was the perfect opportunity for it, he went for it.

Zac pressed his lips powerfully against hers, with her first rejecting them, and pushing him away, and waited for a second. But then pulled him in closer, wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hand around his neck, and kissed him, letting her tongue enter his mouth and enter with his. The rain began to pour, making Zac, whip his arms around her waist, which was now out of the water.

They finally broke free, and smiled at eachother.

"Im in love with you too Zac. I just never realized it until now" Vanessa said, sinking down into the water, so that her and Zac's shoulders were both under the water, and her and his body still touching.

He lightly pressed his lips against hers again. The rain got so heavy, it began to hurt them.

"Shit! Zac, this is hurting me… surprisingly," Vanessa shouted over the rain's noise, and thunder.

"Yeah same here…" Zac suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, you wanna go take a shower?" Zac smirked, with Vanessa smiling in reply. He knew what that meant.

"Yeah… Oh wait!" Vanessa stopped him, just before he got out of the pool.

"What about Stell and D?"

"They are probably just gonna eat in, they'll be fine… D has his mobile, he'll call if he needs us to pick them up." Zac gestured his hands for her to get out.

They grabbed their towels, opened the gate, Zac opening it for her, and letting her pass through first.

Oh My God… Wow…

_--  
_

Zac turned the shower on, making the bathroom, fill up with hot steam. Vanessa undressed first, with Zac following after her.

"Zac… what about D and Stell?"

"It's taken care of" Zac replied, taking hold of her waist, both of their bodies bare. Zac had called Dylan previously, and told him, that Vanessa and Zac didn't want any food, and that they could go see a movie, which they were thrilled about.

Vanessa opened the door to the shower, and walked in, letting the warm water, tumble down her back. She tilted her head back, letting the water, drop onto her damp crunchy hair, and then tilting her head back farther, letting the water spread across her face.

Zac watched as Vanessa relaxed, letting her body become dripping wet. She looked up to him, and smiled. With that, Zac entered the shower with her, taking hold of her waist, and doing the same as she had previously done.

He let the water drip down his back, as she took hold of his waist. He closed his eyes, and dropped his head back, letting the water drip down his face. He looked at Vanessa, and smiled, and leaned it for a kiss.

Vanessa tightened her grip around his slippery neck, as he pulled her in closer, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He kissed her, waiting for the right time to let his tongue enter her mouth, until she finally accepted.

Still letting their tongues intertwine, Zac moved his hands to her stomach, and moved his fingers down, and slowly entered her. With that Vanessa whipped her head back, with pleasure, and Zac gradually getting faster.

He finally released, as her gush of pleasure finally escaped her. Vanessa moved her hands down, and firmly took hold of him, in her slippery hands, which made it a lot easier for him to move through her hands.

"Your amazing" Vanessa whispered, with more steam filling the shower.

Vanessa slid down the shower until she was sitting down with her legs spread open, for were Zac was still standing.

Zac sat down and moved closer to her. First, he took hold of her head and kissed her, deeply, and then moved into her, thrusting harder and harder.

"Za—" She didn't have enough time, to say his name. Her blast of pleasure, overwhelmed her before she could say anything.

Vanessa moved her hands to his hips, and roughly pulled them towards her, wanting more. Zac was suddenly thrusted upon with pleasure.

"Ness—" He didn't have time either, by the time he started to say her name, Vanessa had moved faster with him still inside her.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Zac sighed, with his pleasure finally leaving him.

Both saturated, and sweaty bodies, were left lying on top of eachother, at the bottom of the shower, with the hot water, still trickling down their bodies.

"You… are… incredible" Zac broke the silence between breaths.

Vanessa suddenly shed a tear, which Zac could barley see, through the steam, and water droplets all over her.

"Whats wrong?" Zac questioned, starring into her innocent eyes.

"I have no idea… You just make me so happy… all the time…I never realized before… until now" Vanessa revealed.

Zac smiled, and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Zac smiled softly

With that, Vanessa stood up, and turned off the shower, opening the door, and stepping out, reaching for her towel.

"Zac! There is only one towel!" Zac stood out of the shower, beginning to become cold.

"Well then I guess we have to share" Zac smiled, and reached past her, grabbing the towel, and wrapping it around both his and Vanessa's bodies.

Vanessa rested her head against his shoulder, as he put his arms around her.

"This feels right," Vanessa admitted, looking up into Zac's eyes.

"Yeah… It does" He leaned in and kissed her, and looking into her dark loving eyes, he knew he finally got her, and she wasn't going anywhere.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
